Truth or Dare? For the cast of Phineas and Ferb!
by scarletcriminal
Summary: What happens when the cast of Phineas and Ferb are mixed with the crazy, over-animated minds of ScarletCriminal and her friends?...EPICNESS. We invite you all to send in any dares!  Rated T to be safe!
1. Introduction

**Mwahaha! I have decided to do a truth or dare fic along with Karen, Mathieu, and Tristan (best friends IRL). For some reason, we all love Phineas and Ferb a lot. So here we go...**

* * *

Louise: Welcome to the Box of Insanity!

Mathieu: What the heck is that supposed to mean, Louise!

Tristan: Just shut up and let her talk.

Louise: ANYWAY! This is my little corner of fun with Phineas and Ferb!

Phineas: I'm not so sure I like where she's headed with this…

Louise: Too bad! So, just send in ALL your dares and I'll make sure to reward you with the best!

Phineas: Yep, I don't like this.

Karen: I'm in on this too! Any and all characters are in it!

Karen and Louise: This is going to be EPIC! [They start spazzing out]

Tristan: Look, before they start foaming at the mouth, can we just give them a taste of it?

Mat: I don't see why not. Here's my dare:

_Perry has to dress in a suit and speak with a French accent_

Tristan: You are so gay! Perry doesn't even speak!

Mat: Fine! [Turns to reader] Send in better dares, because apparently mine are lame!

Everyone else: THEY ARE!

Mat: Gah! I give up! [Storms off]

Louise: So send in your ideas! I want them all- characters having to kiss each other, do embarrassing things, and anything else you can think of!

Ferb: This will _certainly_ be interesting…

* * *

**If one of these has been done before for Phineas and Ferb...we apologize. But it's so inticing! And the more the merrier, no? SEND IN SOME IDEAS! Woot!**


	2. The First Episode

**Sorry for the wait, readers! Here's the first real segment! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Louise: Hello readers! I'm pleased to announce that I've received some dares!

Louise, Matt, Karen, and Tristan: WOOOOT!

Louise: I am displeased to announce that we need MORE!

Tristan: Stop being so greedy, you brat.

Louise: Stop being so mouthy, you slob!

Karen: Look, no one cares about any of you; they care about the Phineas and Ferb characters! Now, onto the first dares!

**_Drama sapphire _**

_Hi there! I have an awesome list of truth and dares for the cast! _

1. I want Vanessa to give Ferb a kiss! I also want her to sing "Just dance" by Lady Gaga and I want her to sing it while Ferb can sing the male part.

2. I dare Perry to blast Dr. Doofensmirtz to Australia by blasting him off from a cannon!

3. I dare Phineas to take Isabella out on a date to the movies to see "Alice in Wonderland"! I also dare him to give her a bouquet of daisies!

4. I dare Major Monogram to dress up like a clown for the whole entire chapter!

5. I dare Candace to play "Dance Dance revolution" with Jeremy!

6. I dare Isabella to give Buford his worst nightmare! Make sure that Buford screams like a girl!

7. I dare Baljeet to ask Ginger out on a date! I also dare him to dress up like Indiana Jones for the whole chapter! ^-^

Louise: Major Monogram, put on this clown costume!

Carl: (Squeals in delight)

Tristan: Gay.

Karen: And cute Indonesian boy, strip away your ugly…Western thingy!

Baljeet: My name is Baljeet! And these are overalls!

Karen: They are weird, that's what they are! It's like wearing pants all over your body!

Baljeet: Just give me the costume!

Karen: Oh I will, and don't forget the whip that goes with it! It makes you sexier!

Ginger: She's right! (Blushes) I mean-

Louise: First dare! Vanessa has to sing Lady Gaga, and Ferb has to sing the male part.

Karen: Which, of course, cannot be done without costumes!

Tristan: Can Vanessa wear a boob-smasher so she shows off a bunch of cleavage?

Matt: Can Ferb wear leather!

Tristan: Gay.

Louise: No. Ferb has to do it in his gitch because of this dare:

_Random9747649 _

_I DARE FERB TO TAKE HIS CLOTHES OFF (leaving only his boxers) AND SING "Baby"by justin bieber REALLY LOUDLY WHILE DANCING TO IT XD _

XD

LOLZ

Louise: You know, Random947blahblahblah, you seem a bit crazy…and I like it.

Ferb: N-no no no, absolutely not!

Karen: TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF YOU CUTE LITTLE BRITISH FREAK OF NATURE!

Phineas: Can I point out that Karen absolutely freaks me out?

Louise: She should, Phineas. She really should. HIT IT!

Vanessa: (Dressed in tight black clothes and spikes, she begins to sing: )

_Just Dance. Gonna be okay_  
_Da doo doo doo_  
_Just dance. Spin that record babe._  
_Da doo doo doo_  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay_  
_Duh-duh-duh-duh_  
_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance…_

Ferb:

Er…_When I come on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like the car_  
_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the until done until tomorrow yeah_.

(Suddenly the record scratches and the music changes)

Tristan: Who's that girl's voice playing? That Taylor Swift?

Karen: It's JUSTIN BEIBER! You know, only the cutest fifteen year old teen pop boy sensati-,"

Ferb:

_Baybeeee babiiiiiieeee bayyyyyyybyyyy oooooooooooh!_

_I said, baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby ooooooh!_

Doofensmirtz: OH MY GOD! Put me out of my misery! Watching my baby girl dance around like a stripper was bad enough, but I'm going to kill this kid!

Agent P: (Shoots Dr. D to Australia in a cannon)

Doof: Curse you Perry the Platypuuuuuuusssss….but thank you at the same time!

Louise: While we get towelettes for your bleeding ears, I think-, OH MY GOD! Ferb stop making out with Vanessa! She's much older than you are!

Karen: I gave Ferb a taste of French alcohol; I didn't realize he was much younger than he looks.

Louise: Karen, just because you get mistaken for a thirteen year old doesn't mean everyone does!

Matt: You do realize alcohol is a serious thing in the U.S., right? Vanessa is too young to have it too. Omg, we could, like, go to jail for this! Guys, I don't like this! Omg, Ferb is totally drunk!

***The Phineas and Ferb Dare Epic Spectacular will return to you in just a moment. Please stand by***

Louise: A Phinebella dare? Oh no, we can't have that……yet ;D

Isabella: I and every other Phinebella fan hate you, you-

Louise: Let's see how things are going for Candace and Jeremy, one of my favorite pairings. Karen?

Karen: Thank you Louise. We're here on the left side of the Box of Insanity where Candace Flynn, a ginger with an obsession for her brothers and stalking blonde boys with wieners on their heads, is about to battle Jeremy Johnson, a teenage boy who looks like Tristan.

Tristan: Gay.

Karen: Are…are you calling yourself gay?

Tristan: No, Baljeet is over there with Buford and I just like to say my catchphrase so…

Karen: On with the dare!

Jeremy: Candace, you're totally an amazing dancer, I bet you'll win.

Candace: Oh Jeremy, you hunk-muffin! You're an awesome dancer too!

Karen: Would you two just get the dare over with!

(Pop music of the Japanese kind begins to play as Candace and Jeremy hop around on the Dance pads)

Karen: …This is boring. Can I touch Jeremy's butt?

Louise: NO! Now back to Isabella and Buford!

Matt: What the heck does "give him his worst fear" even mean? …Oh Lord, it isn't sexual is it!

Louise: I think it means torture him with his worst fear.

Matt: What's that? Using soap?

Buford: Funny voiced kid says what?

Isabella: (Comes in dressed as Jeremy's sister Suzy)

Buford: (Screams like a little girl and runs through a brick wall)

Isabella: I did it! Now can we PLEASE move onto the Phinebella!

Louise: How are we doing back at the whole Candace and Jeremy dance thing, Karen?

Isabella: UGH!

Karen: Candace realized she should bust the boys for this since she believes Phineas and Ferb built The Box, but when she realized this was an alternate universe, her head exploded. It'll be about one minute before cartoon reality will make sure none of that really happened because it's necessary for the plot to continue. Back to you, Louise!

Isabella: And now for Phineas and-

Louise: And now, the Indonesian will ask out an Asian girl!

Baljeet: My name is Baljeet! And I am-

Tristan: Gay.

Baljeet: SHUT UP! I was going to say I am refusing!

Louise: R-r-refusing? …Really? What happens now? This is so sad…I might cry…

Tristan: I'll tell you what happens. (Turns to Baljeet) ASK OR YOU DIE!

Baljeet: Wannagoonadate?

Ginger: LovetoLet'sgo!

Ginger and Baljeet: (Run off as quickly as they can to a date)

Louise: Well, looks like that's all the time we have for now! Join us next time on-

Isabella: W-wait!

Everyone else: The Box of Insanity's Phineas and Ferb Dare Epic Spectacular!

**Fade to Black Screen**


	3. Phinebella Special

**...Hi! -Mathieu**

Louise: Welcome back! This chapter is completely dedicated to you, Isabella and Phineas coupling people who send me dares!

Karen: We love you so much, you get your own chapter!

Louise: Alright, let's check out the dares!

_**PhineasandFerbFan4ever **_

_OOOOOHHHH! I got a dare! Phineas has to kiss Isabella for 10 long seconds :D Big Phinabella fan :D_

_**Michael**_

_MAKE PHINEAS KISS ISABELLA_

_**beb100000  
**__Phineas has to kiss Isabella (We all saw that coming didn't we?)_

_**mizzgirlygirl0 **_

_ok so here's my dare.....phineas ask isabella on a date if you refused the dare then karen has a right to rip off your nose. LOL;)That's all 4 NOW MHAWWW *I'LL B WATCHIN YALL*_

Karen: I finally found an American I love! I want to give this mizzgirlygirl0 a hug!

Tristan: Gay.

Phineas: Why do people keep asking me to kiss Isabella? We're just friends.

Matt: [Looks at Isabella]f You poor thing. He's clueless.

Louise: I do believe it is only fair that Phineas ask her on the date first. Cue romantic lighting!

[Spotlight fixes on Phineas and Isabella]

Phineas: Um…

Karen: I am preparing to rip of his nose! …Wait, where IS his nose? Is it his entire head? DO I GET TO RIP OFF HIS ENTIRE HEAD! WOOOOOOOOOO!

Louise: SHHH!

Phineas: I'm sorry, Isabella…but…it's part of the dare. And I don't want my head to be taken off so…

Isabella: Say it Phineas!

Phineas: Will you go on a date with me?

Fangirls: *FAINT* YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

Isabella: Oh Phineas! Of course I will!

Phineas: Wow, you're a really good actress, Isabella.

Isabella: …Actress?

Phineas: Well, yeah. I know you don't really want to go on a date…we're just friends!

Isabella: Ugh! You're so clueless! [She grabs him and kisses him on the lips]

Louise: Aw, young love.

Karen: It's so innocent and void of vulgar teenage back-of-you-car activities…I remember the days…

Tristan: No one wants to hear about any of that, Karen.

Phineas: …!

Isabella: [Pulls away and blushes furiously]

Phineas: [Blushes] Y-y-you like me?

Ginger: That's only the, like, most biggest with a capital 'D', DUH ever!

Phineas: Well…I like you too.

Isabella: You do?

Ferb: *rolls his eyes* Why don't you two just start holding hands and walk away now?

Phineas and Isabella: [Hold hands and walk away, staring at each other]

Fangirls: SQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Louise: You realize that if Dan and Swampy don't make Phinebella canon, fangirls will kill them?

Karen: Are you just trying to get the fangirls distracted by the fact that you didn't really make Phineas kiss Isabella and it was just Isabella kissing Phineas?

Louise: And we're going to take a commercial break! Stay tuned, because our next segment is completely unrelated to this one!

* * *

**:D**


	4. Episode Two, More Insanity

**The beginning of this chapter is boring, but it gets better. Also, snails have no gender, which is gay. That will be all. -Tristan**

* * *

Louise: Hello folks! We're back! Mathieu, could you read the dares please?

Mathieu: My pleasure, madam.

_**beb100000**_

_Doofensmirtz has to call every girlfriend we've seen on the show (including his ex-wife) and beg them to give him another chance.  
Vanessa and Candance have to spend the whole day wearing each others outfits again. _

_**dragonaqua **_

_I DARE THEM ALL TO BE IN A CLOSET AND TALK ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE AT MOMENT!_

Louise: Wow, that's a pretty lengthy dare- having Doof call his exes.

Karen: Quite right, Louise. That's why we brought them all here!

[Enter: Elizabeth, Charlene, Linda, That Lady Who Likes Cucumber Water, and the Evil Tattooed Woman]

Doofenshmirtz: Wait a second, how am I supposed to beg them all for a second chance if they all are going to see?

Louise: Just do it!

Doofenshmirtz: OMG, is that Linda! Hide me!

Linda (aka Phineas's mom): …Heinz?

Charlene (aka Doof's ex wife): You know him, Linda?

Doof: You know her, Charlene?

Linda: You know Charlene?

Louise: Oh my goodness, who requested this dare?

Charlene: I ought to. He's my ex husband.

Linda: We dated back in the 80's…and…then later…

Louise: We all know Dr. D is Phineas's dad.

Karen: He is not!

Louise: …This is _my_ corner of the Box, so it's true!

Doof: Well…this is certainly awkward.

Matt: You have to beg them for another chance. Let's get on.

Doof: I know! I know! [Turns to Elizibeth] I hate you go back to your whales! [Turns to The Lady Who Likes Cucumber Water] I hate you too, get out of here! [Turns to The Woman with the Evil Tattoo] I love you, please give me another-

The Evil Tattooed Lady: I feel nothing.

Doof: &^#*#$&*! [Looks at Linda] Give me a second chance?

Linda: I'm married now! I can't believe _you_ were married when you got me pregnant with Phineas! (She smacks him)

Doof: [Looks at Charlene and mumbles] Give me a second chance.

Charlene: No. By the way, Linda, thank you for having an affair with him. Splitting with Heinz was the best decision I ever made.

Louise: Wow…you could cut the seriousness with a knife…

Karen: **We** **are losing our viewers! We must do something funny quickly!**

Tristan: That's it! I'm taking the girls' clothes off!

Karen: No, no! Make Jeremy strip Candace in front of their parents!

Louise: Oh you naughty girl.

Karen: I know. :3

Louise: Tristan, give Candace the goth's clothes and Vanessa Candace's.

Tristan: You got it, chief.

Louise: This totally satisfies a fetish of mine.

Karen: Girls wearing other girls' clothes?

Tristan: Gay.

Louise: No, no a popular girl getting downgraded and mocked because she's wearing black.

Karen: Ha ha ha, Candace doesn't have boobs to fill out Vanessa's shirt.

Candace: OMG! No way, not again!

Jeremy: I think it's hot.

Candace: Really? I'm thinking of going full-time goth.

Louise: *rolls her eyes*

Vanessa: I still look like a candy cane.

Tristan: Oui. Your legs look very sweet, mademoiselle!

Matt: Did…did Tristan really just try to use a pick-up line! OMG!

Louise: Wow. And here I thought he was invincible.

Ferb: This is disgusting. She reminds me of my sister now.

Louise: Ferb obviously likes the bad girls.

Ferb: Not when they look like my sister.

[Vanessa's black top is seen being thrown onto the floor from off-stage]

Louise: What the…!

Johnny: Vanessa? Why are you wearing that?

Vanessa: Oh God, Johnny it's not what it looks like! I hate these clothes!

Ferb: Who is Johnny?

Johnny: I'm her boyfriend.

Ferb: *starts to cry*

Karen: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! [Grabs Ferb and holds him as he struggles to get away]

Louise: Seeing as things are getting a bit crazy, we're going to take a commercial break…

* * *

Tristan: Why is it so dark in here?

Louise: SHH! Oh…are we live again? Oh okay, cool. Welcome to the Box of Insanity's MINIATURE box! See, it's really a closet.

Karen: Let's watch as they all reveal their feelings!

Phineas: Um…I like to build things!

Louise: BORING! We all know that, Phineas. Tell us; how do you really feel about Isabella?

Phineas: Um, well…I like her. And she's really cute.

Isabella: Aw, Phineas! (She hugs him)

Tristan: This is gay. Can we do something else?

Karen: NO! Baljeet, how do you feel?

Baljeet: Um...I feel that it is very dark. It's kind of scary…

Buford: Nerd.

Baljeet: Well it is!

Perry: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Doof: Curse you Perry the Platypus; I feel your tail on my foot.

Perry: Chhhhhhhhaaaattteeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Louise: (Sigh) Tristan's right. NEXT DARES!

_**Drama sapphire**_

_Goodness! Thanks for showing my dares! Here's some more:_

1. I dare Dr. Doofensmirtz to be chased by a swarm of dangerous animals who was led by Perry the platypus who is riding an elephant! Dr. D must be dressed in a clown costume!

2. I dare Jeremy to admits that he loves Candace!

3. I dare Isabella to give Buford a knockout punch! If she does, then that means it's...KO!

4. Ask Isabella about the reason why she has a crush on Phineas.

5. Tell Tristan that Baljeet is not gay even though I'm not sure he was. -_-

6. I dare Carl to dress as Bill Nye the scientist guy and sing the theme song.

Mathieu: What is with the clown costumes? They scare me…

Louise: (eye roll) My favorite character will now dress as a clown and be attacked by a bunch of wild animals!

Doof: What the hell!

[Swarm of dangerous animals run at Dr. Doofensmirtz whilst Perry rides an elephant]

Karen: JUMANJI!

Others: (stare……………………….)

Doof: Curse you Perry the Platypus who can talk to other animalssssssssssssssss!

Louise: Oh! Oh! Jeremy! Admit that you looooooovvvveeee Candace!

Candace: You do!

Jeremy: Well, yeah…

Candace: Oh Jeremy! (Tackles him and begins to make out with him)

Louise: (Stares…………….)

Matt: So, Isabella, why DO you have a crush on Phineas?

Isabella: Well, he's cute and his voice is adorable and he's smart and he can create-

Buford: And blah blah blah, words, words, words!

Isabella: (Punches Buford really hard in the face)

Tristan: Buford has fallen! 4…3…2…GAAAAAAYYYYYY!

Baljeet: Oh no! (Runs to Buford's side and places an icepack on his forehead)

Louise: Oh yes! I am supposed to tell you, Tristy, that Baljeet is not gay.

Tristan: Yeah, okay…did you just call me 'Tristy'?

Louise: Er, what's that last dare again?

Mathieu: Who's 'Bill Nye the scientist guy'?

Louise: …I can't understand the request. Sorry!

Karen: Why not look it up on Google?

Louise: It's no fun if I don't know the joke!

Baljeet: How about I dress as a regular scientist?

Phineas: What will your theme song be?

Baljeet: Um…

_Baljeet…the scientist guy…_

_I like science….but really I like math better…._

Buford: Lame.

Phineas: Oh! Let's break into a musical number!

Phineas and Ferb:

_Science! It's about lots of stuff!_

_Science! Minerals, elements, rocks!_

_Science! Chemicals and reactions,_

_Science is so cool it makes Disney World theme park attractions~!_

Everyone:

_Science! Trajectory, physics, math!_

_Science! Reproduction, stomach fluids, bones!_

_Science! Blah blah blah blah blah!_

_Science is something something words words blah something blah~!_

Vanessa: Join us next time. CAN I HAVE MY CLOTHES BACK!

* * *

**:D**


	5. Episode Three, Pirates and Busting

**Thank you for all of the dares! Louise spazzed out upon seeing the Barbossa dare...haha :D -Karen**

* * *

Jeremy: I and Candace are taking over this episode!

Candace: Jeremy, let's read the first dare!

Jeremy: Ok. Here it is:

**mizzgirlygirl0**

aww thanks for the hug...anyways i dare everyone to run away because there's bomb in ferb's right shoe and wrose of all he doesn't know...RUN! YALL HAVE T-5 seconds

Louise: OH MY #$%*&!

(Everyone except Ferb runs like crazy)

Ferb: What? What's going on?

Karen: LITTLE GREEN HAIRED BOY! Uh…uh…THROW YOUR SHOE AT TRISTAN!

Ferb: (Throws his shoe at Tristan)

Tristan: Gay? What's this? (Picks up shoe) WHAT THE HELL! (Throws shoe at Doofenshmirtz)

Doof: ?

Louise: Ah! Throw it to meeeeeeee! (Catches the shoe) Wait…how long did that take?

Phineas: It's had to be over five seconds…

Louise: Hey! There's no bomb in here!

Ferb: (Scorched and in his gitch, he blows smoke out of his mouth) It was in the other shoe… *cough*

*cough*

Jeremy and Candace: We'll be back after some messages! (Wave)

_**Drama sapphire **_

_That is awesome even though Phineas should stop being so clueless since he should realize that Isabella liked him. Here's a couple more:_

1. Ask Buford about the reason why he is afraid of Jeremy's little Sister, Susy.

2. I dare Perry to throw a cream pie on Dr. Doofesmirtz's face.

3. Ask Dr. Doofensmirtz if his younger brother likes him or hates him.

4. I dare Major Monogram to sing "Yo ho yo ho a pirates for me" while he is dressed as Barbosa from Pirates of the Caribbean.

5. I also dare Carl to dress up as any pirates he wants to dress up as and sing the same song with Major Monogram but make sure they don't drink any alcohol while they're at it.

6. I dare Candace to dress up as Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean and go to a sword fight with Stacy & Jeremy against some skeleton pirates from the movie. Turn on the theme song "He's a pirate from Pirates of the Caribbean" from a radio with the movie soundtrack.

7. Ask Candace about the reason why she like to bust her brothers.

8. Ask Phineas and Ferb if they are aware that their sister is trying to bust them.

And that's all folks! ^_-

Louise: Yes! Excellent dares!

Karen: So, Buford, why ARE you afraid of Suzy?

Buford: Too busy playing foosball against Isabella. Don't talk to me.

Karen: Either you do the dare or I kill you!

Buford: Ah, ah okay, okay!

Isabella: Actually, this is a truth.

Louise: You know, I didn't think of it. This is a _truth_ or dare…

Karen: Cough up the answer before I cough you up.

Buford: That didn't even make any-

Karen: ANSWER!

Buford: It's because she's evil! She once took my shirt, dipped it in my milk, and fed it to her dog! And then she-

Candace: It's true! She's the reason I had squirrels in my trousers and-

Jeremy: Candace, you're over reacting.

Candace: I'm sorry.

Louise: NO! I agree, lock the child in a cage with a carrot and some water.

Jeremy: She's a four year old!

Louise: Four year olds love carrots…

Mathieu: Tristan has her on a leash.

Suzy: (Is hugging Tristan)

Tristan: (shrugs) She likes me.

_**Meanwhile, in that other corner of The Box…**_

Perry: (Throws a pie in Dr. Doofensmirtz's face)

Doof: What the-! Perry the Platypus! I am going to destroy you with my Pirate-inator! It changes whoever it hits into a pirate!

Perry: ?

Doof: Yeah, that's right. Pirates. It all started when I was a young boy in Gimmelshtump…

Little Doof: I'm going to be a pirate for dress-up day!

Little Doof's Dad: ICH VAN HAGGASHUMPACH!

Doof: So he said no…

Tristan: Wait, I'm pretty sure none of that was German.

Louise: Look, it's impressive enough that I can type in English, do you really expect me, of all people, to be able to speak German too!

Karen: She sounded out the first part pretty well…

Mathieu: Hey, Doof, does your little brother love you?

Doof: NO! And I am trying to share my new invention here!

Louise: Sorry.

Perry: (Tackles Doofenshmirtz, knocking him into the Pirate-inator)

…

Major Monogram: Carl, massage my- (ZAP!) Wh-what! I'm dressed as Barbossa!

Louise and Matt: AH! That's so sexy! (DIE)

Karen: What is sexy about an octopus-faced creep who smells like fish?

Tristan: (still holding Suzy) Who knows?

Carl: You look good, sir. (ZAP!) Ah…

Karen: OMG! Jack Sparrow! (DIE)

Suzy: Those three are so lame.

Tristan: Don't I know it? (Walks away)

Major Monogram as Barbossa: There's only one thing left to do, Carl.

Carl as Jack Sparrow: Aye. Hit it, sir!

MM:

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

MM and Carl:

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Tristan: Wake up, Karen. Their calling over to you.

Karen: Ha ha, very funny.

Everyone:

_Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!_

…

Doofenshmirtz: My plan hasn't failed; I may not have been able to hit you with it, Perry the Platypus, but I HAVE an army of moving skeletons on that pirate ship over there!

Candace, Jeremy, and Vanessa: (ZAP!)

Candace: I'm…Elizabeth Swan!

Jeremy: Wow, Candace, you're gorgeous. Looks like I ended up as Will Turner.

Stacy: I guess I'm just some random pirate chick…

Candace: OMG! Skeletons!

Jeremy: CHAAAARRRRGGGEEE!

(All three begin to attack and swordfight with the skeletons)

Louise: _Bum…bum…bum bum bum bumbum…bum…bum…bum bum bum ba bum…_

Karen and Louise: _Bum…bum…bum bum bum bumbum…bum..bum_

Mathieu: _Dun dun na na dun na na dun na! Dun dun dun na dun dun na dun dun na!_

*EPIC FIGHT SCENE COMMENCES!*

Candace: Wow. We defeated all the evil skeleton thingies!

Stacy: Neat!

Louise: Hey, Candace, why are you trying to "bust" your brothers?

Tristan: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jeremy: What?

Tristan: Can she and Vanessa sing that song! PLEASE!

Vanessa: What song?

Tristan: The one where Vanessa and Candace sing about uncovering Phineas and Ferb and Doofenshmirtz!

Candace: Er…

Tristan: (Stands on a stage, holding a microphone and shouting the lyrics into it from the song "BUSTED")

_Et c'est comme ça que tu seras démasqué  
Je ne veux pas vraiment te blesser  
Mais tu pourras me croire quand je dirais que j'ai enfin découvert qui tu étais  
Démasqué!_

Louise: He really likes that one.

Mathieu: GAY! GAY! Ha ha ha, I said his line! TWICE!

Karen: You just insulted yourself, numbskull.

Mathieu: Huh?

Vanessa: (Shrug) I'll sing it…

Tristan: Would you make out with me?

Vanessa: No.

Tristan: Well, what are you waiting for? Sing!

Vanessa:

_You're BUSTED! (Busted!)_

_Yeah she's finally gonna see the light_

_This is how it's gonna be_

_When she finds out that I was always right_

_You're BUSTED! _

Tristan: I can't even understand her words, and yet she sounds so beautiful…

Louise: 'Busted' is a pretty weird word…

Candace and Vanessa: _Démasqué!_

****

_*Screen goes black*_

* * *

**Behind the Scenes:**

Louise: So, Phineas, do you know that Candace is trying to uncover you?

Phineas: Huh?

Karen: Do NOT make Tristan sing the song again!

Mathieu: The boy is clueless about everything.

Louise: Hey, here's something that bothers me: how come Ferb doesn't speak English? I mean, they go to the UK and visit his grandparents, right? I assumed he was British.

Karen: You mean, he's NOT!

Ferb: Well I-,

Tristan: Calm down. He probably speaks English in the American version.

Louise: That's not good enough! EVERYONE speaks English in that version!

Ferb: If I could just-,

Karen: Can someone help me out here, I'm really confused!

Louise: Wait, maybe he's Scottish! Doesn't his grandfather wear a kilt once!

Ferb: Oh I give up! (Walks away)

Karen: READER! PLEASE HELP!

Mathieu: Hey, do you think Doofensmirtz sounds as funny in America as he does here?

Tristan: Yeah, and is Baljeet's voice as gay there as it is here?

Baljeet: HEY!

Louise: (Sigh) …Hey let's go get some ice cream.

Others: Okay!

* * *

**If there is a reader who can answer that question (Is Ferb British?), I will love you them forever! -Karen**

**:D**


	6. Episode Four, Mathieu and Michael

**This chapter is very gay. That will be all. -Tristan**

* * *

Louise: Hey folks! We're back in the Box of Insanity for another episode! Mathieu, what's the first dare?

Mathieu:

**_Michael_**

_Now since my is over and thank you dare is make Karen (Karen your my favorite) Karen kick Doofensmirtz off a roof then kick him again._

Louise: No offense, but all of I got out of that was "Karen kick Doof off the roof and kick him again".

Karen: Oh, I am his favorite! Hooray! I have a fan! (Hugs Michael)

Doof: Okay, can I just point out that every one of my dares is about me being hurt?

Karen: DIE! (Kicks him off of a roof)

Doof: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Hits the ground) Oww! …I'm ALIVE!

Karen: (Kick! Kick! Kick!)

Doof: Ah! Why are you such a violent little girl!

Karen: I! Am! Not! A! Little! Girl! (KICK!)

Louise: While Karen beats the crap out of my adorable German doctor, let's see the next dares.

Mathieu: OH! These are the ones I sent in!

Others: (GROAN…. _)

**_Mathieu_**

_Ha, now I can review and give you dares so you're forced to listen!_

1. Phineas must figure out a way to tie Karen to a wall (Ferb can help)  
2. Vanessa has to die her hair black!  
3. Tristan has to not say 'gay' for entire time!  
4. Bobbi Fabuleux and I get to sing something  
5. Louise has to kiss someone...ah! Phineas! Isabella will not be pleased...  
That is all --Mathieu--

Louise: These…aren't half bad…

Mathieu: YES!

Karen: W-wait, Phineas is going to do WHAT!

Phineas: I already told you that she freaks me out!

Mathieu: Notice I mentioned Ferb could help…

Karen: TIE ME UP!

Ferb: (ties Karen to a random brick wall)

Karen: TICKLE MEEEE!

Ferb: O__O (Walks away quickly)

Karen: HEY!

Mathieu: I am taking over, officially!

Louise: You forgot that I am still here.

Mathieu: Yeah yeah. Vanessa, how's your hair coming?

Vanessa: It's black now. I kind of like it.

Tristan: (looks up from a magazine) LOUISE!

Louise: What? I'm right next to you.

Tristan: (Iooks from Louise to Vanessa and then back at Louise and then Vanessa and then Louise and then to Vanessa) (GULP)

Karen: You both look so similar!

Louise: Just because we're both tall and wearing black clothes and have long black hair and look like we're sixteen years old…oh…

Tristan: Louise, would you like to accompany me to the cinema?

Louise: …Sure?

Mathieu: HA! I now am in control. HIT IT!

**Mathieu and Bobbi Fabulous**/Chorus Background people:

_You are that which one likes to see  
There is only you  
**There is only we!**  
You are fabulous  
**We are fabulous!**  
You are fabulous  
**We are fabulous!**_

_You are the ones who hold the bar  
The kings of the look, the super stars  
You are fabulous  
**We are fabulous!**  
You are fabulous  
**Oh we are fabulous!**_

Louise: HEY! I see, you planned to get me and Karen out of the way so that you could sing some-

Tristan: GA-

Mathieu: Uh, uh, uh. No saying that today!

Karen: His evil scheming is a total turn on.

Tristan: He's ga-

Mathieu: Louise, kiss Phineas!

Louise: (Kisses Phineas) Can I have the show back now?

Phineas: O////O

Isabella: Oh no you did NOT just kiss my boy!

Louise: GET OVER IT!

Isabella: O_O; S-sorry…

**………………….**

Mathieu: And that's probably what would happen if you were to try out my dares!

Karen: You just wasted a bunch of my life.

Tristan: Why would I like Louise? She's weird.

Louise: Oh, and you think YOU'RE normal mister "look at me! I'm a pretty magician boy elf thing who runs around in the forest!"

Tristan: What happens in that forest STAYS in that forest!

Louise: (Rolls her eyes) Can we get onto some other dares now?

Mathieu: Okay, okay. Michael sent in another dare.

**_Michael_**

_I dare Tristan vs Karen in a wrestling match_

_Go Karen_

Karen: I KNEW I liked this kid! Tristan, you're on!

Tristan: I am not fighting a girl.

Karen: Wrestling is not fighting! Now get in the ring with me!

Tristan: When did we get a wrestling ring!

Louise: We can get anything in the Box of Insanity!

Isabella: Place your bets here!

Doof: My money's on the tiny one.

Ferb: Ditto.

Suzy: GO TRISTAN! RIP HER HEAD OFF! D

Jeremy: Huh?

Suzy: Uh…unicorns! :D

Mathieu: In this corner, weighing in at skinny and muscular, it's Pretty Boy Tristan!

Tristan: Hey, that's so gay!

Mathieu: And? Anyway, in this corner, weighing in at a weight she won't reveal to me, it's the furious, the violent, the terrifying; KAREN!

Louise: You know, this should be interesting. These two are enemies.

Doof: Ah, nemesis fight.

Matt: FIGHT!

(DING DING!)

*Eight seconds later*

Mathieu: That was the most disturbing display I've ever seen. But…KAREN WINS!

Tristan: All she did was tie my sweatshirt hood around my eyes and pull my pants down!

Louise: Yeah, that was pretty disturbing from my standpoint.

Mathieu: Join us next week for even more insanity!

Louise: Actually, it might be tomorrow.

Mathieu: Yeah, it probably will. BYE!

Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**See? I told you. -Tristan**

**:D**


	7. Episode Five, More Dares

**It is been long time, and we deeply apologize. And even now, I am being rushed :P But we just got out of school last week and now can start writing this story again! (As we all do together. My independent stories will take longer...) But if it pleases you enjoy! Thank you for patience! ~Louise**

**Chapter Seven!**

* * *

Louise: We're back with another episode!

Karen: Today's dares are very random. We'll start off with some from Drama Sapphire!

_Ask Buford if he is afraid of Isabella. Oh and ask Buford about if he has a crush._

_Ask Baljeet if he is nervous around a girl._

_Are you really clueless Phineas?_

_Which guy do you hate the most Isabella? Oh and I dare you to give Phineas a surprising kiss on his cheek!_

_I dare Candace to dance with Jeremy while play "Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven" because I can play a piano for real! ^-^_

Karen: I figured it'd be best to get the ones dealing with relationships out of the way.

Louise: Good figure. You know, it's tough directing a show like this.

Mathieu: Quite true. Now, tell us, Buford, are you afraid of Isabella?

Buford: HA! Me! Afraid of little Isabella? No way! I mean, she's kinda tough, but I'm not afraid of her.

Karen: What about me?

Buford: …Yeah, you I'm scared of.

Karen: YAY! (Does a ballerina dance for awhile)

Mathieu: Um…do you have a crush on someone?

Buford: I'm gonna crush you in a second.

Mathieu: (Gulp!) Uh, Karen! (Hides behind her)

Karen: C'mon, Bully Boy, give us an answer.

Buford: (Sigh) Yeah, I gotta crush. But I ain't gonna tell you who it is, cuz you didn't ask!

Karen: Note to reader: ASK! Hahaha! (Twirls around again)

Buford: Like that'll happen.

Louise: Hey, Baljeet, are you nervous around a girl?

Baljeet: Does that mean…are you asking me my crush too!

Louise: Mmm…sure! Who is it?

Baljeet: (Shakes his head)

Tristan: They're totally gay for each other.

Baljeet and Buford: (Blush) !

Karen: (Smacks Tristan really hard) SHUT! UP!

Louise: TRISTA- I mean…you okay?

Tristan: (Mopes away)

Baljeet: Uh, uh, it's Ginger! Ginger is my crush!

Ginger: REALLY! (Swoons)

Baljeet: Y-yeah.

Karen: Anyway, moving on. Phineas, are you clueless?

Phineas: Clueless about what?

Mathieu: (Smacks his own forehead)

Karen: That would be a yes…

Louise: Oh please, we all know which guy Isabella can't stand.

Everyone: Buford!

Phineas: Even I knew that!

Isabella: LOL! (Kisses Phineas on his cheek)

Phineas and Isabella: (Smile)

Karen: Seriously, does Phineas even HAVE a cheek?

Louise: I'm ignoring your comment. You know why?

Others: Why?

Louise: Because we have a special guest here to play a song; Drama Sapphire!

Drama Sapphire: (Sits at piano and begins to play _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven)

Louise: (Pushes Jeremy into a spotlight)

Karen: (Pushes Candace into the spotlight too)

Karen: Dance! 3

Jeremy: (Stretches out his palm)

Candace: (Takes it. She wraps her arms around his neck)

Jeremy: (He places his hands on either side of her hips)

Both: (Dance to the music)

Louise: I would've preferred something from Enchanted.

Mathieu: You prefer everything to be from Enchanted.

Louise: Hello? Doctor Mc Dreamy?

Mathieu: Oh Jesus, you've got me there…

Karen: What do you think Louise and Mat are talking about?

Tristan: Probably something gay.

Karen: Yeah…you're right…

Mathieu: Hey, here's an idea!

Louise: What?

Mathieu: (Pushes Louise into the middle of the floor)

Karen: Ooh! (Pushes Tristan into the middle of the floor)

Louise: …

Tristan: …This is really-

Louise: Gay?

Tristan: Non. (Holds Louise for a moment) …Okay, I'm done. (Walks away)

Louise: What the hell! (Looks in back pocket) YOU TOOK MY BAG OF GUMMY BEARS! YOU DIIIIIEEEE!

Jeremy: They sure know how to ruin something romantic, huh?

Candace: Oh Jeremy…!

(LATER!)

Louise: Karen, my friend, I have done something naughty…

Karen: Ooh! Was it with Tristan?

Louise: Wha…what? I was talking about losing track of what dares were next.

Karen: Oh. That's completely different. But seriously, keeping up with these things are tough.

_Drama sapphire_

_1. I dare Perry to trap Dr. Doofensmirtz to a rocket and blast him off to space!_

2. How many animal agents does Major Monogram have?

3. I dare Carl to battle Major Monogram in a video game.

4. I dare Vanessa to give Ferb a hug. I also dare her to wear light color clothes!

Major Monogram: Video games? I can't play video games. Not unless they're old arcade-style-

Louise: HALO!

Carl: Heh heh It's a good thing I'm a high school geek who plays Halo over Xbox Live!

Major Monogram: (Gets beaten easily)

Tristan: Expected. Hey, Major Mustache, how many animals do you have in your little zoo of spies?

MM: That's classified.

Doof: 28. One for each letter of the alphabet, and there's three for the letter 'G'.

Perry: (growls and traps Dr. Doofenshmirtz on a rocket)

Doof: AHHH! (Rocket explodes and flies off)

Tristan: What kind of animal begins with X?

MM: Agent Xoloitzcuintli.

Tristan: ….

Carl: It's a dog.

Louise: Alright, moving on…Vanessa has to wear light colored clothes.

Vanessa: (Comes out in a frilly white blouse and skirt with flower patterns and white stockings)

Tristan: AH! It burns my eyes! YOU LOOK LIKE KAREN! (Dies)

Karen: …CUUUUUUUTTTTEEEE! (squees over Vanessa's clothes)

Vanessa: Someone kill me.

Tristan: Someone revive me!

Louise: While I revive Tristan, please hear this message from our sponsors!

(Isabella runs randomly with her hands in the air)

Louise: And we're back! Time for an incredibly hard mathematics test! Baljeet-

WHAT IS NINE DIVIDED BY ZERO!

Baljeet: ZERO! But you cannot divide by zero!

Louise: HA! You fail!

Baljeet: FAIL! (dies)

Louise: Everyone knows that when you have nine and divide by zero, the answer is CHAOS!

Tristan: No, chaos is what you get when you put the four of us in this box with these people.

Karen: Shut up, Pretty Boy! It's time for the next dare!

Beb100000: (Gives Doof a hug)

Others: Awwww!

Doof: What the- who are these random people!

Louise: Oh, you didn't think WE made up all these dares, did you? By the way, Beb, thanks for clearing up that British thing for Karen.

Karen: Oh yes, it was bothering me. But when I saw Ferb holding a Union Jack, we looked up the English version and realized his father has an accent.

Louise: We didn't bother waiting for Ferb to talk in any of the Youtube videos. Would've taken too long.

Doof: WHOEVER IS CONTROLLING MY LIFE, JUST STOP! (Pushes his face against the camera) DO YOU HEAR ME! I-

Louise: That's all for today! Bye!

* * *

**Question: Who's your favourite character from Phineas and Ferb? (Vanessa, Candace, Perry the Platypus, or Baljeet?) And who is your favourite one of us? (Tristan, Louise, Karen, or Mathieu?) ~Mathieu**

**:D**


	8. Episode Six, More Stupidity

**...I have nothing to say... ~Karen**

* * *

Mathieu:

_mizzgirlygirl0 _

_hey it's me again...anyways i dare karen to pick a boy and sing any high school musical songs...enjoy MHAAWWW!_

Mathieu: OOOOOOH! Choose me! We can be a PERFECT Sharpay and Ryan! What with your evil, snarky, girly attitude and my love of hats and fashion and me-

Louise: A Phineas and Ferb boy! Not you!

Mathieu: Awwww.

Karen: I choose Ferb! He's so adorable!

Louise: And which of these ear-wormy, culture destroying songs shall you torture us with?

Karen: My favorite! _Fabulous_! It's all about moi! (points to herself and snaps for an iced tea)

Mathieu: That's MY song! (cries)

Ferb: Oh Heavens no, I'm NOT singing THAT!

Louise: Aw, you messed the fun!

Tristan: Yeah. Shame we had to miss out on all the gay.

Karen: (Punches Tristan and knocks him out)

Louise: OH MY GOD!

Mathieu: While Louise aids Tristan with his new head trauma, here's the dares.

_runegod2.0_

_Doof not get hurt in a chapter._

Isabella not say What'cha doin' for a chapter.

Doof make a water-buckets-on-people's-head's intor.

Doof: I. LOVE. YOU.

Tristan: (slowly wakes up) G-g-gay…

Karen: (Punches and knocks him out again)

Isabella: Have…have I even said that in this story?

Phineas: No. No you haven't.

Ferb: Strange.

Buford: Can I say it?

Isabella: NO! What's the next dare?

Doof: Hey, little girl, why don't you walk under that door over there?

Isabella: No way, you pervert!

Doof: I'm no pervert! VANESSA! Am I a pervert!

Vanessa: You're in love with an ambiguously-gendered platypus. That's pretty perverted.

Doof: …Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, Perry the Platypus, walk under that door over there!

Perry: (goes through the door. A bucket of water splashes on his head)

Doof: BWAHAHA! That's my Evil Water-Buckets-On-People's-Heads-Inator!

Perry: … (Is not amused)

Louise: Perry, you cannot harm the Doctor today. It's in the rules.

Tristan: Since when are there rules here?

Karen: On this sheet of paper!

Rules:

Phineas may not construct any robots

Ferb may not sleep past noon

Candace may not have a hairdryer. EVER.

Tristan may not be left alone with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

Baljeet may not win. At all.

Buford may not speak with an accent.

Karen may not have a flamethrower under any circumstances.

Louise can do whatever the hell she likes

Anyone submitting a dare must not be over 112 years old and know that whatever they say may and probably will be repeated within the story as well as questioned by the writers who may or may not deem the dare or truth question appropriate or relevant to any of the characters, props, or writers of the story in which case they will be tossed aside. However, some dares are eliminated without notification because the writers are lazy and or too bored to do them.

Tristan: …That last one doesn't even make sense.

Mathieu: Isn't that the point?

Karen: I still dislike number eight…

Buford: Why can't I speak in an accent?

Baljeet: Why must I always lose!

Louise: Look, I didn't make the rules.

Others: YES YOU DID!

Louise: NEXT DARES!

_Random9747649__:_

_.awesome x3_

1. Isabella has to put on a Hannah Montana wig and sing and dance to "Nobodys Perfect"

2. Ferb has to put on Isabella's clothes and skip gayly with a blonde wig on to the White House so that he/she can sell Girl Scout cookies to Obama D while Phineas video tapes this and puts it on Youtube

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA RITE MORE PLZ!

Louise: Why, thank you very much for the compliment! :D

Isabella: I love Hannah Montana! (Puts on a HM wig) Hit it, girls!

Fire Side Girl Scouts and Isabella: (sing and dance)

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
Just have to make a plan  
It could be insane  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
Patching over the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?_

Nobody's perfect!  
I have to work it!  
On several occasions to get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Phineas: Look, I don't listen to Hannah Montana or anything, but that translation is definitely off…

Louise: What do you want from me Triangle Head?

Phineas: That's it! I know what were going to do on this show! Ferb, help me out!

Isabella: Whatcha' doin'?

Phineas: Come on, Isabella, help us out!

Karen: Wait, wait, wait! Ferbby has to do the dare!

Tristan and Baljeet: …'Ferbby'?

Louise: SQUEE! Ferb take Isabella's clothes off!

Ferb: (blushes)

Louise: Dooooo iiiiiit!

Tristan: You are so strange!

Louise: (Flips him the bird)

Karen: Here, Ferbaliscious, we have an extra set of Isabella's dress.

Ferb: (sigh) President Barack Obama's favorite cookies are from Iowa. (puts on the clothes a curly-haired wig and skips to the White House with a basket of chocolate-chip cookies).

Obama: Cookies? For me? Thanks little citizen girl.

Ferb: …I am not a citizen, nor am I a girl. (Runs away, embarrassed)

Obama: Hey, security guy, throw these away. I think they may have poison in them.

Security Guy: Because he or she was not a citizen, sir?

Obama: No. It's because of this note:

_Dear Obama,_

_Your country sucks. Happy Fourth of July!_

(Picture of Tristan holding a French Flag)

Security Guy: Excellent observation skills, sir.

Louise: Did you really have to put that in there? You're so immature.

Tristan: You're one to talk. I saw you playing with your Woody and Jessie toys the other day.

Louise: I'm thirteen, get over it.

Candace: You still play with dolls? You're a teenager! (laughs)

Louise: You still have no boobs? You're a teenager! (laughs)

Candace: (stops laughing)

Mathieu: Um…NEXT DARE!

_Artemis Fowl the mastermind_

_dare phineas to admit that he likes vanessa, for karen to beat the crap out of Dr. d, and for ferb to go around singing the barney theme song._

Phineas: …I don't like Vanessa!

Louise: …Just say it, I guess.

Phineas: Vanessa…I like you?

Louise: …Alright then. Karen, this dare doesn't work either.

Karen: You mean…I can't beat him up?

Louise: You'll have to wait until the episode is over. He has a "get out of pain" card.

Karen: _Merde!_

Louise: Go ahead, Ferb.

Ferb: I hate these dares .

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation__ABC's__, and 123's  
And how to be a friend_

Barney's friends are big and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces

Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend

Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!

Louise: That always scared me.

Others: Agreed.

Doof: Perhaps I can use it to overtake the world…Hmm…

Karen: I'm too angry at you to help with that!

Louise: Well, Michael wants you to have Round 2 with Tristan.

Karen: Thank you Michael! If you were French, I'd kiss you! But…I have no idea who you are.

Mathieu: Ding ding! Fight two!

Tristan: Now wait just a minute, I am NOT doing this again!

Karen: (Tackles Tristan and forces him to the floor)

Karen: Say that you like Mat!

Tristan: NEVER!

Karen: SAY IT!

Tristan: NO! I like Caitlyn!

Mathieu: Aww, you do!

Louise: YOU DO! (angry face)

Karen: …_Angry?_

Louise: …

Tristan: HA! (grabs Karen's arms and pushes her to the floor)

Mat: …three, two, one, PRETTY BOY WINS!

Tristan: HA!

Louise: …We'll be right back after these messages…

* * *

**:D**


	9. Episode Six Continued

**I have nothing to say either... ~Mathieu**

* * *

Louise: We're back! Remember when we asked you to send in who your favorite characters are?

Tristan: You act as though the viewers are stupid, Louise.

Louise: I am a game show host, they always ask stupid questions. But anyway, we'll be looking at those soon because we have something special planned!

Karen: No we don't.

Louise: Will you just shut up!

Mathieu: Here's the next set of dares!

_Drama sapphire_

_Well my favorite characters are most likely everybody else except for Tristan since he always say the word "Gay"...*sigh* -_-_

Anyway here's more!

1. Ask Tristan if he is actually gay.

2. I dare Dr. Doofensmirtz to admit that he is so stupid & a big dumb idiot!

3. I dare Phineas to stop being so clueless for the whole Summer!

4. I dare Isabella to drink a cup of Lemonade with Phineas together with two straws! Do a love scene together too!

Louise: I agree, Drama Sapphire, Tristan says it a lot. But we're only being realistic to how we act in real life.

Mathieu: Scary, isn't it?

Tristan: LOOK. First of all, gay isn't a bad word. And let me set the record straight. I. Am. Not. Gay!

Karen: (Punches Tristan in the face twice)

Tristan: Oww!

Louise: (Annoyed) Yeah. We hear you like Caitlyn…

Jeremy: Doofenshmirtz, do the next dare to make them shut up.

Doofenshmirtz: I think this counts as "hurt" since it hurts my feelings.

Louise: …He has a point there. Curse you Doofenshmirtz for ruining other people's good dares! Phineas, stop being clueless!

Phineas: Clueless? If I am clueless, how will I know if I am not when I didn't think I was before I knew now what I now know?

Others: … O_O?

Isabella: Phineas~! Come share a lemonade with me!

Phineas: Okay~!

(The two share a lemonade outside a small French café in Paris and share a pâtisserie)

Others: Aww!

(Phineas and Isabella spend the rest of the day holding hands)

Phineas: (Trips)

Isabella: (Trips with him on account of the holding hands thing)

Isabella: Ow! Phineas, I can't believe you tripped me!

Phineas: I didn't do it on purpose! It's your fault!

Isabella: Shut up, Phineas! I hate you now!

Phineas: Fine! I hate you too!

Phineas and Ferb Cast: WHAT!1!1/!1/1!1/!1/1/1?

Louise: Well, that was part of the next set of dares.

Isabella: Yeah, I don't hate Phineas.

Phineas: PHINEASandtheFERBTONES dared us to fight!

Mathieu: Also, they dared:

_Doofenshmirtz be nice to Perry for a chapter  
Bobbi Fabulous give everyone makeovers (mainly the hair)_

Doof: Be nice to Perry? BAH!

….

Doof: Fine! (picks up Perry and snuggles him) But no one better take any pictures!

Perry: (chatter)

* * *

Bobbi: I am fabulous!

Mathieu: Nous sont fabuleux!

Bobbi: (laughs) Oui oui! (Gives everyone his hairstyle)

Phineas: This isn't the first time!

Candace: GAH! I have the same hairstyle as my MOM! DX

Jeremy: _I _have the same hairstyle as your mom…

Stacy: This is _so_ strange.

Doof: I kind of like it! It suits you, Perry the Platypus.

Perry: (chatter)

Mathieu: …MY HAIR! What have you done, Monsieur Fabuleux!

Bobbi: You look like me now! It's amazing!

Mathieu: No! My beautiful blonde and bleu hair! It is ruined! DX

Bobbi: You have no taste, Mathieu. And I am off! Ta-ta!

_SilverArrow13_

Dare: I dare... Doof to... dance to the hokey Pokey while... Vanessa sings!

Vanessa: …Really? Seriously?

Doof: You put your left foot in!

Vanessa: *sigh*

_You put your left foot in you take your left foot out. You put your left foot in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!_

Vanessa: That's all I'm doing.

Doof: Aw, come on Vanessa! Do the Hokey Pokey with me!

Vanessa: Dad! You're so embarrassing!

Louise: This has been a very long episode.

Tristan: Yep.

Louise: Tune in next time for more exciting...and strange...dares! Bye~!

* * *

**:D**


	10. Episode Seven, Sexuality Tested

**If you haven't already heard...Tristan has been severly hurt and I got really scared but he should be home within a couple of weeks :-) Wish him the best! ~Louise**

* * *

Louise: Hello everyone!

Phineas: Louise! You missed a truth from SilverArrow13!

_Ask Buford who his crush is_

Buford: …Did you really have to stop being clueless, nerd?

Phineas: I never give up on a dare!

Buford: I ain't telling.

Louise: I didn't ask you to paint anything.

Karen: Ignore Idiot Girl, you have to tell us!

Isabella: Yeah!

Buford: Fine…it's Baljeet.

Louise: I knew it!

Tristan: Gay! *waits to be punched*

Louise: According to this dare:

_I dare Tristan to whenever he says 'gay', he has to punch himself_

TaichiWind wants to give Karen a break.

Tristan: ...MERDE! *punches himself*

Louise: Wow…ironic how he punches himself in this story and now he's in the hospital for real…

*cries*

Mat: L-Louise…it's okay...

Karen: *rolls her eyes*

Isabella: TaichiWind also said:

_I dare Carl to do the 'Dr. Coconut' thingy AND PUBLIC!  
I dare whoever the director is to put Irving in  
I ask Ferb why is he so quiet  
And I dare Johnny and Ferb to fist-fight for Vanessa_

Mat: Hey, announcing that stuff is my job!

Louise: And directing this is my job! IRVING!

Irving: Um…hi. Where am I? OMG PHINEAS! AND FERB!

Louise: Yeah, you can um, go hang out with them until someone gives you a dare.

Irving: *squuuuueeee!*

Carl: Wait, wait, wait, how do you know about Dr. Coconut!

Louise: We know a lot of things.

Karen: Today, Carl will be performing in front of one of my favourite cafés right by the Eiffel Tower! They have lovely berries here in their salads-,

Louise: Just get on with the dare!

Carl: *sigh* (Dances to radio dressed in coconut bra and Dr uniform) Dr Coconut…Look out…Here he comes…Dr Coconut…look out…here he comes…

French people: (stop and stare and take pictures) Americans…crazy people…

Tourists: (stop and stare and take pictures) Omg a French street performer!

Karen: Back to you, Louise!

Louise: Why are you so quiet, Ferb?

Ferb: …*blink*

Louise: Fascinating!

Ferb: *goes back to building*

Mat: What are you making?

Phineas: It's a surprise!

Mat: …Okay then. Ferb and Johnny have to fist fight now!

Ferb: *eyes grow wide*

Johnny: I already won Vanessa, why should I fight for her?

Ferb: I don't fight.

Johnny: *punches Ferb*

Karen: WHAT!

Louise: Wait, you can't punch Ferb! He's too…loveable!

Karen: *takes care of Ferb even though he is fine*

Vanessa: That was really badass.

Johnny: Thanks.

Vanessa: Don't do it again.

Johnny: Whatever.

Isabella:

_I almost forget! I dare Karen to kiss Matt!_

That was written at the bottom. *wicked grin*

Mat and Karen: *eyes grow huge*

Mat: Wait, he can't do that! Can he?

Karen: No! No, no, no, a THOUSAND times NO!

Mat: TaichiWind, do you understand the concept of sexuality? I don't like Karen for a reason!

Karen: I'd rather kiss Tristan!

Louise: You're just saying that because he's not here.

Karen: It's not my fault.

Louise: I bet it really is…but no matter, you HAVE to do the dare!

Mat: Louise, I don't want to kiss her! Can't I kiss Shia LaBeouf or someone! Or maybe…Ferb!

Ferb: …*runs away*

Louise: Let me kiss Ferb!

Ferb: *screams*

Louise: It's just a kiss. Do it!

Mat: This doesn't mean anything. AT ALL.

Karen: *kisses Mat*

Mat: *dies*

Karen: There, happy? He's the worst kisser in the history of EVER!

Louise: I am happy. This picture will certainly cheer Tristan up at the hospital!

Karen: …You imbécile! I'll kill you!

Louise: Too late, I sent it!

*At The Hospital!*

Tristan: …New message from Louise? (Opens phone)

…Mat! Karen? B-b-b-b-but-Mat is gay!

…Merde…*punches himself*

* * *

**:D**


	11. A Very Special Episode!

**I'm sorry it has taken so long, and I want you to know, I love this song dare. I love this song! X3 ~Louise**

* * *

Louise: Hi there, readers! We have a very special episode today!

Mathieu: The first dare says:

mizzgirlygirl0

RUN AWAY AGAIN BECAUSE DOOF HAS TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND STINK IT UP...IT'S DANGEROUS RUN...PLUS IF I WAS YALL I'LL MOVE THE TRUTH OR DARE GAME SOMEWHERE ELSE...

Louise: …What does that even mean?

Tristan Via Satellite: 'Stink it up'?

Karen: …Stink it up means 'highly foul smell'. It's a term meaning he's going to shit in the toilet.

Louise and Tristan Via Satellite: Ohhh…

Mathieu: Ewww!

Doof: ….Okay, now my dares are just strange. Do you hear that, mizzgirlygirl0? You're plain weird!

Louise: Don't insult people you don't know!

Doof: GAAAHH!

Phineas: Shouldn't we run now?

Karen: Good point. RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

(Everyone except Doof and Tristan run)

*LATER*

Louise: Well…looks like we'll be moving the show to…this random beach that happened to be outside the door.

Tristan Via Satellite: A beach? Really? What kind of dares can be performed here?

Karen: Don't you remember what happened last night? (Turns to readers)

Last night, when Louise turned on her computer and read some of the old reviews, she realized she was enough of an idiot to miss this:

_**SilverArrow13**_

_I DARE everyone to sing the Boom De Yada song! You know, from the Discovery Channel?_

Karen: SilverArrow13 then proceeded to list the lyrics, and I translated the word "arachnids".

Louise: She thinks she's special because she knew what it meant before we did.

Mathieu: ANYWAY! We looked it up on YouTube, and let me tell you this; even though it was tough to understand, we all couldn't stop laughing when the African guy shouted BOOM DEH AH DAH!

Louise: Even Tristan chuckled!

Tristan Via Satellite: …Eh…

Karen: And don't get us started on Louise! When she saw Steven Hawking, she melted!

Mathieu and Karen: *snigger*

Louise: HE IS A BRILLAINT MAN WITH AN AMAZING VOICE!

Tristan Via Satellite: He speaks through a computer, Louise….…But nonetheless, your dare brought us smiles. Yes…I smiled…

Phineas: That's almost as weird as Ferb saying more than a few sentences per episode!

Karen: Quite right, little Fourth-Wall Breaker. Now, on with the BOOM DE YADA-ING!

(Music begins)

**Phineas and Ferb: **

_I love the ideas_

_I love the power tools_

_I love the summer_

_The break; it really rules!_

**Candace:**

_I love to bust them_

_But never can succeed_

**Everyone:**

_Boom De Yada_

_Boom De Yada_

_Boom De Yada_

**African Guy: **

BOOM DEH YADAHHH!

**Linda:**

_I love my fam'ly_

**Lawrence:**

_I love my kids and wife_

**Buford:**

_I love to bully_

**Baljeet:**

_I love my bullied life_

**Jeremy:**  
_I love my girlfriend_

_And all her craziness_

**Everyone:**

_Boom De Yada!_

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

**Major Monogram and Carl:**

_We love the agency_

**Isabella:**

_And I love Phineas!_

**Vanessa:**

_I love being goth_

**Doofenshmirtz:**

_I love my nemesis!_

**Perry:**

*Chatter Chatter*

**Everyone:**

_Boom De Yada!_

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

(Phineas kisses Isabella, Jeremy kisses Candace, Gretchen kisses Ferb, Baljeet and Buford hug)

Louise: Aww, what a way to end an episode… (Kisses the television screen Tristan's face is on)

Tristan: ….Eh…

Karen: I thought you'd want to be kissing a certain girl with the name of Caitlyn…!

Louise: *blush* Sh-shut up!

Others: LOL!

**Everyone:**

_Boom De Yada!_

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

Boom De Yada!

*Screen Fades*

* * *

**:D**


	12. Episode Eight, Update This Now!

Louise: We're back with another episode!

Karen: Today's dares are very random. We'll start off with some from Drama sapphire!

_Ask Buford if he is afraid of Isabella. Oh and ask Buford about if he has a crush._

_Ask Baljeet if he is nervous around a girl._

_Are you really clueless Phineas?_

_Which guy do you hate the most Isabella? Oh and I dare you to give Phineas a surprising kiss on his cheek!_

_I dare Candace to dance with Jeremy while play "Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven" because I can play a piano for real! ^-^_

Karen: I figured it'd be best to get the ones dealing with relationships out of the way.

Louise: Good figure. You know, it's tough directing a show like this.

Mathieu: Quite true. Now, tell us, Buford, are you afraid of Isabella?

Buford: HA! Me! Afraid of little Isabella? No way! I mean, she's kinda tough, but I'm not afraid of her.

Karen: What about me?

Buford: …Yeah, you I'm scared of.

Karen: YAY! (Does a ballerina dance for awhile)

Mathieu: Um…do you have a crush on someone?

Buford: I'm gonna crush you in a second.

Mathieu: (Gulp!) Uh, Karen! (Hides behind her)

Karen: C'mon, Bully Boy, give us an answer.

Buford: (Sigh) Yeah, I gotta crush. But I ain't gonna tell you who it is, cuz you didn't ask!

Karen: Note to reader: ASK! Hahaha! (Twirls around again)

Buford: Like that'll happen.

Louise: Hey, Baljeet, are you nervous around a girl?

Baljeet: Does that mean…are you asking me my crush too!

Louise: Mmm…sure! Who is it?

Baljeet: (Shakes his head)

Tristan: They're totally gay for each other.

Baljeet and Buford: (Blush) !

Karen: (Smacks Tristan really hard) SHUT! UP!

Louise: TRISTA- I mean…you okay?

Tristan: (Mopes away)

Baljeet: Uh, uh, it's Ginger! Ginger is my crush!

Ginger: REALLY! (Swoons)

Baljeet: Y-yeah.

Karen: Anyway, moving on. Phineas, are you clueless?

Phineas: Clueless about what?

Mathieu: (Smacks his own forehead)

Karen: That would be a yes…

Louise: Oh please, we all know which guy Isabella can't stand.

Everyone: Buford!

Phineas: Even I knew that!

Isabella: LOL! (Kisses Phineas on his cheek)

Phineas and Isabella: (Smile)

Karen: Seriously, does Phineas even HAVE a cheek?

Louise: I'm ignoring your comment. You know why?

Others: Why?

Louise: Because we have a special guest here to play a song; Drama Sapphire!

Drama Sapphire: (Sits at piano and begins to play _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven)

Louise: (Pushes Jeremy into a spotlight)

Karen: (Pushes Candace into the spotlight too)

Karen: Dance! 3

Jeremy: (Stretches out his palm)

Candace: (Takes it. She wraps her arms around his neck)

Jeremy: (He places his hands on either side of her hips)

Both: (Dance to the music)

Louise: I would've preferred something from Enchanted.

Mathieu: You prefer everything to be from Enchanted.

Louise: Hello? Doctor Mc Dreamy?

Mathieu: Oh Jesus, you've got me there…

Karen: What do you think Louise and Mat are talking about?

Tristan: Probably something gay.

Karen: Yeah…you're right…

Mathieu: Hey, here's an idea!

Louise: What?

Mathieu: (Pushes Louise into the middle of the floor)

Karen: Ooh! (Pushes Tristan into the middle of the floor)

Louise: …

Tristan: …This is really-

Louise: Gay?

Tristan: Non. (Holds Louise for a moment) …Okay, I'm done. (Walks away)

Louise: What the hell! (Looks in back pocket) YOU TOOK MY BAG OF GUMMY BEARS! YOU DIIIIIEEEE!

Jeremy: They sure know how to ruin something romantic, huh?

Candace: Oh Jeremy…!

(LATER!)

Louise: Karen, my friend, I have done something naughty…

Karen: Ooh! Was it with Tristan?

Louise: Wha…what? I was talking about losing track of what dares were next.

Karen: Oh. That's completely different. But seriously, keeping up with these things are tough.

_Drama sapphire_

_1. I dare Perry to trap Dr. Doofensmirtz to a rocket and blast him off to space!_

_2. How many animal agents does Major Monogram have?_

_3. I dare Carl to battle Major Monogram in a video game._

_4. I dare Vanessa to give Ferb a hug. I also dare her to wear light color clothes!_

Major Monogram: Video games? I can't play video games. Not unless they're old arcade-style-

Louise: HALO!

Carl: Heh heh It's a good thing I'm a high school geek who plays Halo over Xbox Live!

Major Monogram: (Gets beaten easily)

Tristan: Expected. Hey, Major Mustache, how many animals do you have in your little zoo of spies?

MM: That's classified.

Doof: 28. One for each letter of the alphabet, and there's three for the letter 'G'.

Perry: (growls and traps Dr. Doofenshmirtz on a rocket)

Doof: AHHH! (Rocket explodes and flies off)

Tristan: What kind of animal begins with X?

MM: Agent Xoloitzcuintli.

Tristan: ….

Carl: It's a dog.

Louise: Alright, moving on…Vanessa has to wear light colored clothes.

Vanessa: (Comes out in a frilly white blouse and skirt with flower patterns and white stockings)

Tristan: AH! It burns my eyes! YOU LOOK LIKE KAREN! (Dies)

Karen: …CUUUUUUUTTTTEEEE! (squees over Vanessa's clothes)

Vanessa: Someone kill me.

Tristan: Someone revive me!

Louise: While I revive Tristan, please hear this message from our sponsors!

(Isabella runs randomly with her hands in the air)

Louise: And we're back! Time for an incredibly hard mathematics test! Baljeet-

WHAT IS NINE DIVIDED BY ZERO!

Baljeet: ZERO! But you cannot divide by zero!

Louise: HA! You fail!

Baljeet: FAIL! (dies)

Louise: Everyone knows that when you have nine and divide by zero, the answer is CHAOS!

Tristan: No, chaos is what you get when you put the four of us in this box with these people.

Karen: Shut up, Pretty Boy! It's time for the next dare!

Beb100000: (Gives Doof a hug)

Others: Awwww!

Doof: What the- who are these random people!

Louise: Oh, you didn't think WE made up all these dares, did you? By the way, Beb, thanks for clearing up that British thing for Karen.

Karen: Oh yes, it was bothering me. But when I saw Ferb holding a Union Jack, we looked up the English version and realized his father has an accent.

Louise: We didn't bother waiting for Ferb to talk in any of the Youtube videos. Would've taken too long.

Doof: WHOEVER IS CONTROLLING MY LIFE, JUST STOP! (Pushes his face against the camera) DO YOU HEAR ME! I-

Louise: That's all for today! Bye!

Chapter Next:

Mathieu:

_mizzgirlygirl0_

_hey it's me again...anyways i dare karen to pick a boy and sing any high school musical songs...enjoy MHAAWWW!_

Mathieu: OOOOOOH! Choose me! We can be a PERFECT Sharpay and Ryan! What with your evil, snarky, girly attitude and my love of hats and fashion and me-

Louise: A Phineas and Ferb boy! Not you!

Mathieu: Awwww.

Karen: I choose Ferb! He's so adorable!

Louise: And which of these ear-wormy, culture destroying songs shall you torture us with?

Karen: My favorite! _Fabulous_! It's all about moi! (points to herself and snaps for an iced tea)

Mathieu: That's MY song! (cries)

Ferb: Oh Heavens no, I'm NOT singing THAT!

Louise: Aw, you messed the fun!

Tristan: Yeah. Shame we had to miss out on all the gay.

Karen: (Punches Tristan and knocks him out)

Louise: OH MY GOD!

Mathieu: While Louise aids Tristan with his new head trauma, here's the dares.

_runegod2.0_

_Doof not get hurt in a chapter._

_Isabella not say What'cha doin' for a chapter._

_Doof make a water-buckets-on-people's-head's intor._

Doof: I. LOVE. YOU.

Tristan: (slowly wakes up) G-g-gay…

Karen: (Punches and knocks him out again)

Isabella: Have…have I even said that in this story?

Phineas: No. No you haven't.

Ferb: Strange.

Buford: Can I say it?

Isabella: NO! What's the next dare?

Doof: Hey, little girl, why don't you walk under that door over there?

Isabella: No way, you pervert!

Doof: I'm no pervert! VANESSA! Am I a pervert!

Vanessa: You're in love with an ambiguously-gendered platypus. That's pretty perverted.

Doof: …Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, Perry the Platypus, walk under that door over there!

Perry: (goes through the door. A bucket of water splashes on his head)

Doof: BWAHAHA! That's my Evil Water-Buckets-On-People's-Heads-Inator!

Perry: … (Is not amused)

Louise: Perry, you cannot harm the Doctor today. It's in the rules.

Tristan: Since when are there rules here?

Karen: On this sheet of paper!

Rules:

Phineas may not construct any robots

Ferb may not sleep past noon

Candace may not have a hairdryer. EVER.

Tristan may not be left alone with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

Baljeet may not win. At all.

Buford may not speak with an accent.

Karen may not have a flamethrower under any circumstances.

Louise can do whatever the hell she likes

Anyone submitting a dare must not be over 112 years old and know that whatever they say may and probably will be repeated within the story as well as questioned by the writers who may or may not deem the dare or truth question appropriate or relevant to any of the characters, props, or writers of the story in which case they will be tossed aside. However, some dares are eliminated without notification because the writers are lazy and or too bored to do them.

Tristan: …That last one doesn't even make sense.

Mathieu: Isn't that the point?

Karen: I still dislike number eight…

Buford: Why can't I speak in an accent?

Baljeet: Why must I always lose!

Louise: Look, I didn't make the rules.

Others: YES YOU DID!

Louise: NEXT DARES!

_Random9747649:_

_.awesome x3_

_1. Isabella has to put on a Hannah Montana wig and sing and dance to "Nobodys Perfect"_

_2. Ferb has to put on Isabella's clothes and skip gayly with a blonde wig on to the White House so that he/she can sell Girl Scout cookies to Obama D while Phineas video tapes this and puts it on Youtube_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA RITE MORE PLZ!_

Louise: Why, thank you very much for the compliment! :D

Isabella: I love Hannah Montana! (Puts on a HM wig) Hit it, girls!

Fire Side Girl Scouts and Isabella: (sing and dance)

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
Just have to make a plan  
It could be insane  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
Patching over the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's perfect!  
I have to work it!  
On several occasions to get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

Phineas: Look, I don't listen to Hannah Montana or anything, but that translation is definitely off…

Louise: What do you want from me Triangle Head?

Phineas: That's it! I know what were going to do on this show! Ferb, help me out!

Isabella: Whatcha' doin'?

Phineas: Come on, Isabella, help us out!

Karen: Wait, wait, wait! Ferbby has to do the dare!

Tristan and Baljeet: …'Ferbby'?

Louise: SQUEE! Ferb take Isabella's clothes off!

Ferb: (blushes)

Louise: Dooooo iiiiiit!

Tristan: You are so strange!

Louise: (Flips him the bird)

Karen: Here, Ferbaliscious, we have an extra set of Isabella's dress.

Ferb: (sigh) President Barack Obama's favorite cookies are from Iowa. (puts on the clothes a curly-haired wig and skips to the White House with a basket of chocolate-chip cookies).

Obama: Cookies? For me? Thanks little citizen girl.

Ferb: …I am not a citizen, nor am I a girl. (Runs away, embarrassed)

Obama: Hey, security guy, throw these away. I think they may have poison in them.

Security Guy: Because he or she was not a citizen, sir?

Obama: No. It's because of this note:

_Dear Obama,_

_Your country sucks. Happy Fourth of July!_

(Picture of Tristan holding a French Flag)

Security Guy: Excellent observation skills, sir.

Louise: Did you really have to put that in there? You're so immature.

Tristan: You're one to talk. I saw you playing with your Woody and Jessie toys the other day.

Louise: I'm thirteen, get over it.

Candace: You still play with dolls? You're a teenager! (laughs)

Louise: You still have no boobs? You're a teenager! (laughs)

Candace: (stops laughing)

Mathieu: Um…NEXT DARE!

_Artemis Fowl the mastermind_

_dare phineas to admit that he likes vanessa, for karen to beat the crap out of Dr. d, and for ferb to go around singing the barney theme song._

Phineas: …I don't like Vanessa!

Louise: …Just say it, I guess.

Phineas: Vanessa…I like you?

Louise: …Alright then. Karen, this dare doesn't work either.

Karen: You mean…I can't beat him up?

Louise: You'll have to wait until the episode is over. He has a "get out of pain" card.

Karen: _Merde!_

Louise: Go ahead, Ferb.

Ferb: I hate these dares .

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

_Barney's friends are big and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces_

_Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend_

_Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!_

Louise: That always scared me.

Others: Agreed.

Doof: Perhaps I can use it to overtake the world…Hmm…

Karen: I'm too angry at you to help with that!

Louise: Well, Michael wants you to have Round 2 with Tristan.

Karen: Thank you Michael! If you were French, I'd kiss you! But…I have no idea who you are.

Mathieu: Ding ding! Fight two!

Tristan: Now wait just a minute, I am NOT doing this again!

Karen: (Tackles Tristan and forces him to the floor)

Karen: Say that you like Mat!

Tristan: NEVER!

Karen: SAY IT!

Tristan: NO! I like Caitlyn!

Mathieu: Aww, you do!

Louise: YOU DO! (angry face)

Karen: …_Angry?_

Louise: …

Tristan: HA! (grabs Karen's arms and pushes her to the floor)

Mat: …three, two, one, PRETTY BOY WINS!

Tristan: HA!

Louise: …We'll be right back after these messages…

Louise: We're back! Remember when we asked you to send in who your favorite characters are?

Tristan: You act as though the viewers are stupid, Louise.

Louise: I am a game show host, they always ask stupid questions. But anyway, we'll be looking at those soon because we have something special planned!

Karen: No we don't.

Louise: Will you just shut up!

Mathieu: Here's the next set of dares!

_Drama sapphire_

_Well my favorite characters are most likely everybody else except for Tristan since he always say the word "Gay"...*sigh* -_-_

_Anyway here's more!_

_1. Ask Tristan if he is actually gay._

_2. I dare Dr. Doofensmirtz to admit that he is so stupid & a big dumb idiot!_

_3. I dare Phineas to stop being so clueless for the whole Summer!_

_4. I dare Isabella to drink a cup of Lemonade with Phineas together with two straws! Do a love scene together too!_

Louise: I agree, Drama Sapphire. But we're only being realistic to how we act in real life.

Mathieu: Scary, isn't it?

Tristan: LOOK. First of all, gay isn't a bad word. And let me set the record straight. I. Am. Not. Gay!

Karen: (Punches Tristan in the face twice)

Tristan: Oww!

Louise: (Annoyed) Yeah. We hear you like Caitlyn…

Jeremy: Doofenshmirtz, do the next dare to make them shut up.

Doofenshmirtz: I think this counts as "hurt" since it hurts my feelings.

Louise: …He has a point there. Curse you Doofenshmirtz for ruining other people's good dares! Phineas, stop being clueless!

Phineas: Clueless? If I am clueless, how will I know if I am not when I didn't think I was before I knew now what I now know?

Others: … O_O?

Isabella: Phineas~! Come share a lemonade with me!

Phineas: Okay~!

(The two share a lemonade outside a small French café in Paris and share a pâtisserie)

Others: Aww!

(Phineas and Isabella spend the rest of the day holding hands)

Phineas: (Trips)

Isabella: (Trips with him on account of the holding hands thing)

Isabella: Ow! Phineas, I can't believe you tripped me!

Phineas: I didn't do it on purpose! It's your fault!

Isabella: Shut up, Phineas! I hate you now!

Phineas: Fine! I hate you too!

Phineas and Ferb Cast: WHAT!1?1!1!/?/1/1/!/!

Louise: Well, that was part of the next set of dares.

Isabella: Yeah, I don't hate Phineas.

Phineas: PHINEASandtheFERBTONES dared us to fight!

Mathieu: Also, they dared:

_Doofenshmirtz be nice to Perry for a chapter  
Bobbi Fabulous give everyone makeovers (mainly the hair)_

Doof: Be nice to Perry? BAH!

….

Doof: Fine! (picks up Perry and snuggles him) But no one better take any pictures!

Perry: (chatter)

Bobbi: I am fabulous!

Mathieu: Nous sont fabuleux!

Bobbi: (laughs) Oui oui! (Gives everyone his hairstyle)

Phineas: This isn't the first time!

Candace: GAH! I have the same hairstyle as my MOM! DX

Jeremy: _I_have the same hairstyle as your mom…

Stacy: This is _so_ strange.

Doof: I kind of like it! It suits you, Perry the Platypus.

Perry: (chatter)

Mathieu: …MY HAIR! What have you done, Monsieur Fabuleux!

Bobbi: You look like me now! It's amazing!

Mathieu: No! My beautiful blonde and bleu hair! It is ruined! DX

Bobbi: You have no taste, Mathieu. And I am off! Ta-ta!

_SilverArrow13_

_Dare: I dare... Doof to... dance to the hokey Pokey while... Vanessa sings!_

Vanessa: …Really? Seriously?

Doof: You put your left foot in!

Vanessa: *sigh*

_You put your left foot in you take your left foot out. You put your left foot in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!_

Vanessa: That's all I'm doing.

Doof: Aw, come on Vanessa! Do the Hokey Pokey with me!

Vanessa: Dad! You're so embarrassing!

Louise: This has been a very long episode.

Tristan: Yep.

Louise: Tune in next time for more exciting dares! Bye~!

Next Episode:

Louise: Hello everyone!

Phineas: Louise! You missed a truth from SilverArrow13!

_Ask Buford who his crush is_

Buford: …Did you really have to stop being clueless, nerd?

Phineas: I never give up on a dare!

Buford: I ain't telling.

Louise: I didn't ask you to paint anything.

Karen: Ignore Idiot Girl, you have to tell us!

Isabella: Yeah!

Buford: Fine…it's Baljeet.

Louise: I knew it!

Tristan: Gay! *waits to be punched*

Louise: According to this dare:

_I dare Tristan to whenever he says 'gay', he has to punch himself_

TaichiWind wants to give Karen a break.

Tristan: ...MERDE! *punches himself*

Louise: Wow…ironic how he punches himself in this story and now he's in the hospital for real…

*cries*

Mat: L-Louise…it's okay...

Karen: *rolls her eyes*

Isabella: TaichiWind also said:

_I dare Carl to do the 'Dr. Coconut' thingy AND PUBLIC!  
I dare whoever the director is to put Irving in  
I ask Ferb why is he so quiet  
And I dare Johnny and Ferb to fist-fight for Vanessa_

Mat: Hey, announcing that stuff is my job!

Louise: And directing this is my job! IRVING!

Irving: Um…hi. Where am I? OMG PHINEAS! AND FERB!

Louise: Yeah, you can um, go hang out with them until someone gives you a dare.

Irving: *squuuuueeee!*

Carl: Wait, wait, wait, how do you know about Dr. Coconut!

Louise: We know a lot of things.

Karen: Today, Carl will be performing in front of one of my favourite cafés right by the Eiffel Tower! They have lovely berries here in their salads-,

Louise: Just get on with the dare!

Carl: *sigh* (Dances to radio dressed in coconut bra and Dr uniform) Dr Coconut…Look out…Here he comes…Dr Coconut…look out…here he comes…

French people: (stop and stare and take pictures) Americans…crazy people…

Tourists: (stop and stare and take pictures) Omg a French street performer!

Karen: Back to you, Louise!

Louise: Why are you so quiet, Ferb?

Ferb: …*blink*

Louise: Fascinating!

Ferb: *goes back to building*

Mat: What are you making?

Phineas: It's a surprise!

Mat: …Okay then. Ferb and Johnny have to fist fight now!

Ferb: *eyes grow wide*

Johnny: I already won Vanessa, why should I fight for her?

Ferb: I don't fight.

Johnny: *punches Ferb*

Karen: WHAT!

Louise: Wait, you can't punch Ferb! He's too…loveable!

Karen: *takes care of Ferb even though he is fine*

Vanessa: That was really badass.

Johnny: Thanks.

Vanessa: Don't do it again.

Johnny: Whatever.

Isabella:  
_I almost forget! I dare Karen to kiss Matt!_

That was written at the bottom. *wicked grin*

Mat and Karen: *eyes grow huge*

Mat: Wait, he can't do that! Can he?

Karen: No! No, no, no, a THOUSAND times NO!

Mat: TaichiWind, do you understand the concept of sexuality?

Karen: I'd rather kiss Tristan!

Louise: You're just saying that because he's not here.

Karen: It's not my fault.

Louise: I bet it really is…but no matter, you HAVE to do the dare!

Mat: Louise, I don't want to kiss her! Can't I kiss Shia _LaBeouf or someone! Or maybe…Ferb!_

_Ferb: …*runs away*_

_Louise: Let me kiss Ferb!_

_Ferb: *screams*_

_Louise: It's just a kiss. Do it!_

_Mat: This doesn't mean anything. AT ALL._

_Karen: *kisses Mat*_

_Mat: *dies*_

_Karen: There, happy? He's the worst kisser in the history of EVER!_

_Louise: I am happy. This picture will certainly cheer Tristan up at the hospital!_

_Karen: …You imbécile! I'll kill you!_

_Louise: Too late, I sent it!_

_*At The Hospital!*_

_Tristan: …New message from Louise? (Opens phone)_

…_Mat! Karen! B-b-b-b-but-Mat is gay!_

…_Merde…*punches himself*_

_Louise: Hello! Let me start off today's episode with: I'M GOING TO AMERICA! *screams*_

_Phineas: Wow. She is really excited._

_Karen: You don't even know._

_Louise: *screams and dies*_

_Tristan: ….I'm back. Does anyone care?_

_Ferb: Not really._

_Karen: Who should care about you, Pretty Boy? But anyway, it is true we are all going to America. In two weeks, we're leaving to go to the East Coast._

_Caitlyn: It's kinda all my doing. Louise wanted to go so bad…._

_Candace: Who the heck are you?_

_Caitlyn: Oh, I'm the new kid as of nine months ago._

_Candace: You sound like Ferb._

_Ferb: ….It's true._

_Caitlyn: You know, I think I was mentioned before when someone said he likes me. *looks at Tristan*_

_Tristan: Wait,__she's__reading this now! And WRITING in it!_

_Louise: I let her in._

_Louise: *blushes*_

_Louise: Hey! Karen, I did NOT blush! Stop adding things! ….AMERICA!_

_Caitlyn: *giggles* Let's see the first dares!_

MAKE EVERYONE SAY THAT JUSTIN "fag boy" IS GAY! Can't refuse it, I triple dog dare all of you, no loopholes like crossing your fingers or something. Do it.

Phineas: Who's Justin Fag Boy? What is a fag anyway?

Ferb: A pile of sticks.

Isabella: Wait you mean Justin Beiber! I LOVE HIM!

_Louise: Geh. You would. But I refuse to say the f-a-word._

_Phineas: Who is he!_

_Caitlyn: I hate him! He's a stupid, ugly, douche!_

_Louise: He's a shower? Is that some sort of put-down in England?_

_Isabella: Baby baby baby ooooh! I said baby baby baby ooh!_

_Lawrence (aka Dad): Actually, Louise, it has a different meaning…_

_Phineas: WHO IS HE!_

_Everyone: *silence*_

_Karen: Can we just say the phrase?_

_Everyone that isn't Isabella or Louise: Justin "fag boy" is gay!_

_Louise: Justin__fag boyis gay._

_Isabella: *pouts*_

_Everyone: Just say it!_

_Isabella: *sigh* Justin fag boy is gay. I have Phineas anyway._

_Louise: Jesus, that was a long waste of time for one dare!_

_Everyone: Yeah…_

…

_Mat: Wait,__is__he gay? Is he single?_

_Everyone: *Groan*_

Louise: STAY TUNED! :D


	13. Episode Nine, More Content

_Don't interrupt me, I'm updating! ~Louise_

* * *

Louise: Hello everyone! We're back again!

Caitlyn: Here's the next dare!

_I dare Everyone to watch a nigahiga video on Youtube AND ENJOY IT OR I'LL TAKE YOUR GUMMY BEARS. THEN YOU. Ok talk to you later._

Phineas: Hey, Ferb has shown me a couple of Nigahiga videos before.

Ferb: It's where I learned to be gangster. *takes out a juice pouch and sits in a car* Oh yeah. Drink and drive.

Irving: I'll go online and choose one! *pulls up Youtube and searches* Oh this is a good one!

Ryan:

Has this ever happened to you?

Guy who is not Ryan that actually is him: I hate music that sounds good!

Ryan: Well now-

Phineas: Don't waste the episode quoting him. Waste the episode with something else!

Louise: Good idea.

Simon Riley Is Ghost: NO WAY! IM TAKING YOUR GUMMY BEARS!

Louise: Fine! I got NEW candy from America! Reeses peanut butter…thingies!

Simon Riley Is Ghost: TAKE!

Louise: …I still have these cookies! The commercial says their America's favorite-

Simon Riley Is Ghost: TAKE!

Louise: …

Caitlyn: I-I can get you more, Louise, it's no big dea-

Louise: Simonrileyisghost now DIEEEEEEES! (runs after Simon as Simon stuffs Oreos in their mouth)

Automatic Robot Voice:

I dare Isabella to sing Lady Gaga's song "Eh eh (Nothing I can say). I also want to hurt her about

which guy does she wants to get married too when she grows up...Ferb, Baljeet, or Phineas?

I have a question for Candace. If Jeremy goes out with another girl, what would you do?

I have a question for Jeremy. If Candace goes out with another guy, what would you do?

I dare Doofensmirtz to be dressed up as a stupid funny clown and get hit by tons of water balloons and every kind of pies thrown at him by everyone! They can also take a funny picture of him too!

I dare Tristan to never say the word gay for the whole entire chapter!

Louise: *stops* We have an automatic system now? How can we afford that?

Tristan: Why don't you ask Ms. Richy McGay Girl with the loads of cash?

Louise: Hey, you're not supposed to say that today.

Tristan: What? Gay? What's the big deal about saying gay?

Mat: You just said it twice.

Tristan: So I can't say gay just because some chick behind her computer says so? What the hell?

Louise: Tristan, it is insulting to some people! So, from now on, you are NOT allowed to say it. EVER. *looks at Caitlyn* I'm sorry.

Caitlyn: …*sarcastic* Gee, thanks for being so sensitive, Louise.

Phineas: Hey, have you SEEN the dares and truths on your review page? When was the last time you guys even looked at that thing?

Karen: We don't really pay attention to reviews.

Louise: However, we're guessing there must be quite a bit- HOLY COW!

Caitlyn: Wow…

Karen: I'm out! Have your girlfriend help you. *Leaves*

Louise: Do you KNOW how long it'll take for me to figure out what these people are saying, type it in a document, make some witty remarks and jokes, have someone review it, translate it, and then upload it! It's going to take me FOREVER!

Tristan: You're so gay, you didn't even deny having girlfriend.

Louise: THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH TO DO!

Tristan: You haven't been doing your homework, have you?

Louise: *sigh* No.

Phineas: Fear not, Louise! We've created this: The French to English 2000!

Karen: 2000 is so 11 years ago.

Phineas: I thought you left.

Karen: Stop being a triangle.

Phineas: Oo-kay… Anyway, this machine will automatically translate all your English reviews to French!

Louise: Really? Let's see it work.

Phineas: *feeds review to the machine*

French to English 2000: Ferb est impressionnant.

Phineas: Must be a dare for Ferb!

Mat: It failed at saying Ferb is awesome. It's like Google translated it!

Louise: *gets idea* What if I just put a bunch of random lewd sayings into a Google translator and sent them around the internet! Then no one would know what I was saying in English!

Mat: *smacks head*

Tristan: Hey, check out this picture I got of Doofenshmirtz dressed as a clown with pies and water balloons being thrown at him! *shows his phone to Mat*

Mat: W-when did you do that?

Tristan: Just now. *Points at clown Doof with pie and water dripping from him*

Mat: The dare said 'EVERYONE' you jerk! *throws a water balloon but Tristan ducks*

Doof: *gets hit with the balloon*

Automatic Voice: Dare complete.

*page break*

Louise: Candace, Jeremy, if one of you went out with someone who was not one of you and, how you say, cheated on the other, how would you respond and would you still 'like like' each other?

Jeremy: *blinks* …Was that English you just spoke?

Louise: *sigh* Forget it. What would happen if one of you dated someone else?

Candace: Wait, you were trying to copy that line in that movie with the guy-

Louise: Answer the question!

Candace: I would never date anyone besides Jeremy while I was still with him! But if he did… *glares*

Jeremy: Which I wouldn't! Candace is my one and only! *hugs her*

Candace: Good.

Louise: Yeah. Great. Isabella sing!

Isabella: I don't know this song.

Louise: Yeah me either. And I cannot understand the rest of the dare so….

Automatic Voice:

_I want to ask Isabella and Phineas if they were telling the truth about saying they hate each other or were they just lying._

_2. I want to ask Phineas if he was actually shy. I also dare him to make a unicorn for Isabella without Candace seeing him and starts busting him._

_3. I dare Perry to become King Kong giant sized and fight Godzilla!_

_4. Ask Carl if he has a crush on any girl._

Phineas: Yeah! That was totally a joke! ^_^

Isabella: *glomps Phineas*

Phineas: *Gives Isabella a unicorn*

Isabella: OMG! *spazzes out*

Louise: *Is desperately trying to finish an entire book*

And then the platypus grew to enormous sizes. He climbed the Empire State building, holding a little Isabella. She screamed out of fear, and Perry ROARED ferociously. Out of nowhere, freaking GODZILLA stomped on some buildings and smacked Perry's head.

"PERREH, IMA EAT CHOO!" said Godzilla.

"..." said Perry.

Perry dropped Isabella, and she fell into Phineas's arms safely. Meanwhile, Godzilla and Perry fought and fought, until…

"Time for snacks!" Mom happily walked out of the kitchen holding a giant tray of cookies and everyone was friends now because that's the MAGIC OF COOKIES!

Louise: …Wow Phineas, that's a really nice short story.

Phineas: *smiles* Why thank you, Louise.

Louise: Say, Carl, do you have a crush on anyone?

Carl: Me? ….Well, Phineas's mom is pretty hot…

Louise: ALRIGHT! That's all the time we have for today, stay tuned!

* * *

**(We are in the middle of fixing our chapters and updating. Please excuse the mess! :) ~Box of Insanity Crew)**


	14. Episode Ten, More More More

**_(Oh yes...we are updating... :D)_**

* * *

Louise: It's been a loooong time.

Tristan: Blame it on Mat. He got a boyfriend and moved to America for a year.

Louise: I miss him so much! *cries on Caitlyn's lap*

Caitlyn: I officially get to take his and Karen's places.

Tristan: Karen's a flake.

Louise: So, now it's down to us three and the whole Phineas and Ferb cast! Even that giant baby head!

Tristan: We have four whole pages of dares to catch up with, so let's get started.

Louise: Since Drama Sapphire has sent us so many dares, and we appreciate it, here's from her:

_1._ _I dare Buford to be picked on by a tougher bully! Make sure that Buford learns a lesson after he was being sent to a hospital!_

2. Hey Phineas, if Isabella asked you to go to a dance party...what would you say?

3. I dare Major Monogram to do the chicken dance with Carl and Agent C!

Buford: A tougher bully? A'int no one tougher than me.

Louise: Oh yeah! How about you try fighting me then?

Buford: But you're a girl. I can't hit girls.

Louise: Then this should be fun!

*LATER!*

Buford: *is crying and sitting in the corner*

Louise: I didn't even touch him…

Phineas: Well, that's the power of suggestion, I guess… And if Isabella asked me out, of course I would go!

Isabella: Let's dance!

*the chicken dance song music plays and everyone dances. Major Monogram and Carl come out dressed as chickens looking embarrassed*

Everyone: I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so kiss my butt!

*Clap clap clap clap!*

Louise: To be continued!

*AFTER SOME COMMERICIALS*

Isabella: Here are the next of Louise and Friend's favorite dares, as suggested by viewers like you!

xXxSprinklesOnTopXxX: I dare Ferb to have a coconut bra and a skirt in the end! If not, Karen has to punch him even if she likes it or not!

Pffan: Dr D, what do you REALLY think about Perry the Platypus? Also, I dare Phineas to be silent and Ferb to talk FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER! And a question: Isabella, if you could kiss anyone BUT Phineas, who would you do it with? Why? Now, Isabella, you have to kiss whoever you said you would!

SilverArrow13: *points to Doof* WHERE ARE YOU FROM? And don't tell me it's Germany. And I dare... Monogram in a ballet outfit... to tango with Carl in a scuba divers outfit. And video tape it XD

Runegod2.0: Have Doof be chased for an hour (or chapter, whatever you prefer) by fangirls. Also, have Tristan kiss a girl of his choice (not from the show) and that girl can't do anything bad to him for the whole chapter.

Louise: Wow. That's a lot. But I think we can do it!

Tristan: The only problem is Karen isn't here anymore.

Louise: …Uh oh. Some people are not going to like that. QUICK! Get the cardboard cut-out!

*Phineas places a card board version of Karen in the middle of the floor*

Louise: Phew. That was a close one. OK! From now on, Phineas, you cannot talk. In this chapter, at least. Ferb will do all your talking.

Ferb: Um…I don't think so.

Caitlyn: We didn't ask you to think. Just to speak. Ask Isabella her truth.

Ferb: *looks nervous* Uh…Isabella, if you could kiss anyone but Phineas, who would you?

Isabella: Well…you, Ferb, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't kiss Irving or Baljeet or Buford so…yeah.

Ferb: *looks at her and raises his eyebrows* Well, now you kind of have to.

Isabella: Darn. *she kisses him and Ferb passionately dips her. She freaks out and runs away.*

Ferb: Hm. Oh well, I'm into older women anyway. Besides, no need to create nonsensical brotherly conflict. *he looks at Vanessa and smiles*

Phineas: *opens his mouth to say something, but Isabella just kisses him instead*

Doof: Okay, can we place the focus on me now? I'm getting bored.

Caitlyn: Sure. How do you REALLY feel about Perry?

Doof: He's my nemesis! Which means I love him! I mean hate him! I mean-

Louise: RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

*a thousand screaming fangirls run after him*

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU, DOOF!

Doof: *screams* CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

Louise: By the way Doof, where are you from?

Doof: *screams again* DRUELSELSTEIN!

Louise: …Grr. That's not a real place, in actuality.

Ferb: Next, Major Monogram and Carl will be dancing together. Major, you must wear a ballerina costume while Carl must wear a diver's suit complete with goggles and snorkel.

MM: …What?

Ferb: *turns on the music* Dance. Now.

Carl: Well, okay. You lead, sir.

MM: Of course I lead. *they waltz together in their strange outfits*

Louise: *looks at Tristan* You have to kiss one of us.

Tristan: No.

Caitlyn: It's a dare. A disgusting dare, but a dare nonetheless.

Tristan: I'm kissing the cardboard cut-out. *he walks over to it and kisses it* HA! Now I completed the dare.

Karen: *looks at him* Do I look like I'm made out of cardboard you idiot?

Tristan: W-what? No, you weren't here!

Karen: *gets angry* You called me a flake earlier, didn't you! *she gets ready to punch him but Ferb stops her*

Ferb: You have to be nice to him now. He kissed you.

Karen: …Th-that makes no sense!

_Ferb: *sighs* I have to wear a coconut bra? Seriously? What kind of sick people are you?_

_Louise: HEY! Remember what I said about insulting the viewers. *looks at the camera* I love you all._

_Cailtlyn: *rolls her eyes* You're such a drama queen! FERB! COSTUME! NOW!_

_Ferb: *silently comes out in his coconut bra and grass skirt and sighs* Let's end this episode with a dance. HIT IT!_

_*Everyone starts dancing wildly to a Lady Gaga song*_

_Ferb: Join us next time, on the Phineas and Ferb dare show. Goodbye!_

Louise: Ugh. I am a flake. I have not been anywhere, and yet I have been everywhere.

Karen: No one can understand you, Louise. Just get on with the dares.

Louise: Right. Right. Okay! Go ahead, Isabella.

Isabella: Yay!

From darkdemondog24:

For the whole chapter, Doof will hug Perry.  
2. Tristan is not allowed to call the above dare gay.  
3. For the whole chapter, no one may hurt Doof.  
4. Doofenshmirtz: Is Phineas your real son?  
5. Also, I dare Ferb to be butt naked for the entire chapter!

Ferb: Uh, I refuse to-

Karen: CLOTHES! *she pulls off Ferb's clothes and leaves him completely naked*

Caitlyn: Ah! Shield my eyes!

Ferb: *turns bright red and hides behind a tree* This is totally barbaric!

Louise: Um…wow. Wow. Woooow. Wow. Wow.

Isabella: Doofensmirtz, get on with the dares so we can end this awkward episode quickly!

Louise: Haha we have a lot of time left…wow.

Doof: *he smiles and hugs Perry* Oh Perry the Platypus, you are so soft! I wouldn't expect you to be so soft since you're always hitting me so I sometimes forget that you can be cuddly!

Perry: *gets an incredibly annoyed and disgusted look on his face*

Phineas: Wait…Doofensmirtz is my father! *he looks at his mom*

Linda/Mom: Er…What? No…No…

Doof: *sighs* It's true.

Everyone: GASP! Wait…what?

Perry: *looks at Doof with a very skeptical look*

Doof: Yeah. Remember that time I told you Linda and I never saw each other again? I lied. Just after I'd been divorced, I went to see her. And, well, some stuff happened in the back of a car…and…yeah.

Phineas: Y…you're my dad?

Doof: *he laughs hysterically* NO. Of course not. *he keeps laughing* But, oh boy, I really was pulling all of your legs there for a second. Oh jeeze…

Everyone: *grumbles and angrily go to attack Doof, but then remember no one can hurt him*

Louise: *sigh* Next dares!

Isabella: PrinceTanabi was trying to talk smack about this, and saying hurtful words. Their dares were stupid, so we're moving on.

Louise: Normally I would say something about not insulting the viewers, but in this case, the dares insulted the viewers more than that last sentence did. Continue.

Isabella: Beautiful-disaster1996 said: I dare Dr. D to sing "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus with all the weird looking backup dancers/singers he always tries to hit on.

Doof: Oh this is my favorite song! *the lights go off and a spotlight comes up as Doof enters in an elaborate, feathery dark bird costume, still holding Perry who has a feathered mask on. Doof starts to dance suggestively like Miley Cyrus*

Background Dancers/Singers: CAN'T BE TAMED! NO NO NO! CAN'T BE TAMED!

Doof: *gets into a giant birdcage and rubs Perry all over his chest and under his arms like he's putting on deodorant while Perry has a "wtf" face on. Doof is singing at the top of his lungs*

Louis: *standing in the lighted area of the room and observing Dr. D* This…this is the strangest thing I've ever seen.

Ferb: *nakedly scurries by*

Louis: No wait, that was pretty strange too…Isabella, take us home.

Isabella: This next dare is for Candace, and comes from PXDLOVER: Candace, why do you want to bust your brothers? Are you protective over them?

Candace: Well, yeah, I am being protective. But it's just not fair that mom thinks I'm crazy just because I say the boys do these wacky things. I mean, it's totally TRUE! You all see it! I'm NOT crazy!

Phineas: She DOES have a point…

Isabella: Yeah. This is also from PXDLOVER: Make Perry human and make Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry kiss…

Phineas: UUUUMMM…

Louise: *grabs Perry and puts him through a machine that changes him into a really hunky looking human*

Perry: Huh?

Doof: *still dancing, he goes over to Perry and grabs his face and kisses him*

Perry: ?

Doof: Oh YEAH! I can NOT be TAMED!

Isabella: Um…that's all the time we have for today. Join us next time…

Phineas: Or don't. This is just going to get worse.

Isabella: *sigh*

Ferb: GIVE ME MY CLOTHES! DX

…

…

Tristan: Did anyone else realize that that was like, legit, gay? Like, I'm not even being smart right now…That was gay.

Louise: Can't argue with that. STAY TUNED! :D

* * *

**(Keep reading! :D) **


End file.
